Boredom
by angelmariecloud
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to Captive. Gary is is bored, very bored.


Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own MWF2 or any of it's characters, this is just for fun.

Gary was bored, no scratch that he was really bored. The young sergeant was recovering from the injuried he'd sustained during his stay with a terrorist group known as The Black Serpent. His leg was still in traction so he couldn't get out of bed.

"Ghost?"

"What's wrong Roach?"

"I'm bored."

"Eh, what?"

"Bored."

Ghost made a face.

"Did I suddenly become uninteresting?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Gary said in a rush, fearing he'd offended his savior. "It's just that, I'm kinda tired of being confined to this bed."

"You're still recovering."

Gary shrugged helplessly, hoping to get his point across.

"I know but, still…" Understanding dawned in Ghost's eyes.

"Oh, you aren't used to staying in one place for too long. Active as a child were we?" Ghost asked, laughing at Gary when the young man turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Don't make fun." Gary mumbled. "I used to get into trouble for it when I was in school. My teachers all thought I had ADHD."

Ghost chuckled. "It's not so hard to imagine you as a school age child. But it is hard to imagine that you of all people could possibly have that bogus disease."

"My older sister said something to that effect. She actually stormed into the school and screamed at my teacher and the principal. In the end though, they were proven wrong."

"I knew it!" Gary twitched. "What?"

"You're going to laugh at me."

Ghost gave Gary a pointed look.

"No, I won't. Are you in pain?"

"No, but my foot itches."

"Sorry kid, I'm not a foot person. I can get Toad to do it."

"Get Toad to do what?" Soap asked from the door.

"Scratch his foot."

Soap laughed. "I didn't know you don't like feet, Ghost. Relax Roach, I'll get that for you." Gary relaxed visibly once Soap began to scratch his foot. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Gary said, a bright smile crossing his face.

"Looks like he found a victim."

"Ghost!" Gary whined.

"You did say you were bored."

Soap smiled.

"Did you try reading?"

"I'm already done with the stuff that was brought in this morning. I need to move!"

"Sorry Roach, but the doctor said you have to keep your leg there until the traction sets."

"I'll die of boredom by then!"

Soap raised an eyebrow at Gary's outburst. Then laughed.

"Ghost I think he just called us boring."

"I think your right Captain. Maybe we should leave."

"No!" Gary said before he realized he had. His biggest fear was to be left alone since he'd been a POW. Ghost softened and went to soothe Gary.

"I'm not gonna leave you kid."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Gary threw his good arm around Ghost and hugged the elder man. Ghost and Soap at first were too stunned to do anything. Then Ghost hugged Gary back and Soap laughed.

"This boy has you wrapped around his finger! You're gonna spoil him!" Soap teased. Gary knew it was childish but he stuck his tongue at Soap. Ghost caught the motion and chuckled.

"Careful Roach, he might be laughing now, but when you're back on your feet, he'll be having the last laugh."

Soap smiled, enjoying the lighthearted teasing.

"Are you insinuating that I'm evil?" Gary cracked up against Ghost chest, then groaned in pain.

"Of course not, Captain. Just giving the kid fair warning."

"Yeah, and to give you fair warning, the others are on their way over. Don't want rumors flying around about you. Meat said something about 'entertaining' Roach. Whatever it is, I hope it's not dangerous."

Gary had a feigned look of alarm on his face.

"Don't worry, we won't let him touch you." Ghost said, disentangling himself from Gary's grip. And not a moment too soon, the small hospital room was soon crowded with visitors. Meat tried to juggle pears, only to hit Toad on the head with them. Gary laughed then began to say 'ow' because of his ribs. When they all left, Toad was still rubbing his head.

They had all stayed until the nurse kicked them out for making too much noise. Gary waved goodbye with his good hand as they left. Soap then told Ghost to go get rest. Once Ghost had gone, Soap kept Gary entertained until he fell asleep.


End file.
